


Future Victories

by Opatoes



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave notices Megatron seeming rather tense, and provides a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Victories

Today was going less than spectacularly for the Warlord.

Not only did the relic slip right out of Decepticon hands, the Autobots seemed to increase in number with every encounter. Victory in the war was getting trickier and trickier, and while this would never stop him, everyone could tell that these circumstances were getting to Megatron. Eradicons made sure to clear a path for Megatron, and to not be near the edge of the deck if they weren’t a flyer. Poor 4TL4S found that out too late.

Really, the only bot on the ship that knew how to handle Megatron at his worst was Soundwave. The silent spymaster knew Megatron better than everyone else, and was the only one to approach Megatron during these times, when Megatron wanted nothing more than to be alone. Before moving to be with Megatron, some particular instructions were given to the eradicons, letting them know to not bother him for a very particular amount of time after bringing the gift.

The instructions are very specific, and requires all types of minerals, along with preparing energon one way. While it’s not hard to do, and actually not wasteful compared to many strategies, it’s somewhat organic. It seemed to be based on an organic recipe, the word used giving it away. But it doesn’t take too long to prepare this item at all, chilled energon solidified to provide a crunchy texture, though not quite chip-like. small amounts of copper and quartz added to bring out two flavors, the copper stronger than the quartz, but the quartz helping so that the copper doesn’t overpower the dish. Finally, the center of the odd display contains mercury, presumably as a dip.

“What is this?” Megatron said, “I do not appreciate jokes. Explain this.”

“I-it’s called a salad, my lord.” The eradicon replied, not intending on stuttering. Megatron is intimidating enough when he’s in a good mood.

“Salad? That sounds like an organic word.” Foreign on his tongue, at least. “It sounds like garbage.”

“Soundwave gave the instructions for making it, sir.”

“Soundwave did? Well, I will have to question his judgement later. Now, leave me to my salad.”

While eating utensils are provided, Megatron doesn’t see the need, dipping the energon into the mercury, growling when a bit of mercury falls to the floor. Then, the first bite comes.

It’s a garbage organic invention, and Megatron loves it. With no one watching him, Megatron stuffs his face in a less than dignified manner, licking his scratched lips clean, taking care of a bit of mercury that got on his face.

“You suggested that meal, Soundwave?”

A nod.

“And why would you suggest such a dish?”

His feelers extended to stroke the warlord’s back, the finest of cables easily reaching between and underneath plating, and a slight electrical build trailed along. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been.

“You do know I appreciate your actions, Soundwave. Your dedication to the cause-- and to myself-- it proves that- ahh.”

Soundwave’s digits helped in massaging Megatron’s backstrut, plating flaring slightly to make it easier to reach. Perhaps some mecha can only provide these services with someone lying down, but Soundwave had enough experience with Megatron to know that the other would not lie down for anyone.

“Mm, it has been a while since we have engaged like this, Soundwave, hasn’t it?” Megatron turned around when he felt the massage was completed, servo against Soundwave’s chest. Laserbeak wasn’t currently attached- she seemed to be monitoring the ship now for Soundwave; he had most of the spymaster’s attention. Soundwave returned the touch, nodding.

There are few mecha Megatron would ever trust with his spark, and for good reason; Decepticons are not known for being trustworthy, and showing his most vulnerable part? That is ridiculously foolish, especially considering his already damaged spark. Plus, spark merging while dark energon flows through one’s spark was undesirable at best.

Soundwave is a rare exception to this. They could both very easily share their sparks with each other, though Megatron is always surprised at the other’s willingness, even enthusiasm for merging with him. Even in the gladiatorial pits, they had risked a fair amount for each other, but they hadn’t engaged in what feels like a long time. Far too long, in both of their minds.

The Warlord lets his chestplating open up first, Soundwave following soon after. Megatron’s once light blue spark had a hue of dark purple intermingling with his own spark, even darker than Soundwave’s lavender spark. It takes a good moment to figure out the positioning so that Soundwave doesn’t end up with a spark full of dark energon, and takes Megatron back to their first time interfacing. It was more awkward than anything, honestly.

To an outsider, it may have looked simply like Megatron holding Soundwave close, their chestplates close enough to conceal the glow from their embers, Megatron’s optics shut, frame relaxing while he felt the shared memories between them, felt Soundwave’s spark drawn to his own.

No words needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project of mine- similar to NaNoWriMo but not as extreme; just writing one fic/chapter of a fic each day.
> 
> Also, this was made with someone in mind, and I hope they enjoyed the salad part.


End file.
